En magie, rien n'est impossible!
by Ankaa118
Summary: Entre la mort de sa mère et la déprime de son père, la vie d'Hallie Potter, survivante de son état, est loin d'être évidente. Et quand en plus un événement imprévu vient bousculé son quotidien..UA HarryFille, retour aux sources.
1. Chapter 1

**J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de la postée**

**Résumé :** _Si seul Lily était morte ce soir là? Quel serait la vie de Hallie, survivante de son état? UA, HarryFille, Retour là où rien n'était encore joué._

**Je sais le résumé est un peu court mais au moins je vous laissela surprise de la découverte :)**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi tout est à cette merveilleuse dame qu'est JKRowling sauf les OC.**

* * *

__

En magie rien n'est impossible.

Mon père s'est longtemps raccroché à cette expression, elle était pour lui comme une bouée, l'empêchant de se noyer dans sa propre douleur. Durant toute ma jeunesse, il me l'a répétée encore et encore, et je me suis toujours demandée qui il essayait de convaincre : lui ou moi?

Son regard à lui seul démentait cette affirmation. Le regard d'une personne qui en a fini avec la vie et qui attend qu'elle en ait fini avec lui. Un regard vide, qu'aucune expression ne venait jamais altérer, malgré tous les efforts déployés.

Depuis la mort de ma mère, mon père a délaissé la vie, se contentant de survivre. Si on dit que les maux s'amenuisent avec le temps, ça n'a pas été le cas avec lui. Lorsqu'elle est morte, son cœur s'est également arrêté de battre. Mais il est resté là, à mes côtés, pour ne pas faillir à la dernière promesse qu'il lui avait faite: veiller sur moi.

Ça fait bientôt seize ans qu'elle nous a quittés, je n'avais pas plus d'un an. Mais à l'époque, une menace pesait sur la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre ; cette menace s'appelait Lord Voldemort. Le jour où mes parents ont appris que j'étais en danger, ils ont pris la décision de se cacher à l'aide du sort de _Fidelitas_. Pour assumer le rôle de gardien du secret, ils choisirent la seule personne qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonnée être du mauvais côté: Peter Pettigrew. Mais ce fut une grosse erreur étant donné qu'une semaine plus tard, le Lord attaquait notre maison.

Ce jour-là, mon père était absent et il n'a jamais pu se pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour nous protéger. Ma mère est morte, sous mes yeux, en suppliant le Mage de me laisser la vie sauve. Mais lorsqu'il a voulu me l'ôter à mon tour, son sort s'est retourné contre lui. La seule trace qu'il me reste de cette sombre nuit est une fine cicatrice sur la clavicule droite.

C'est également ce jour-là qu'on me surnomma La Survivante.

J'ai grandi sans jamais voir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur de fierté dans les yeux de mon père. J'ai pourtant longtemps essayé de le contenter par tous les moyens, me pliant à toutes ses exigences. Durant toute ma jeunesse, j'ai vécu en recluse, dans un manoir trop sombre et trop inquiétant pour une enfant en bas âge. Mais mon père s'était enfermé dans sa bulle et ne voyait plus que sa propre douleur. Remus et Sirius nous rendaient souvent visite, mais même ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir mon père de sa léthargie. Alors qu'un jour où je devais être âgée d'environ cinq ans, Sirius, auror de son état, fut appelé sur le terrain. En effet, un petit groupe de Mangemorts sévissait encore ici et là. Mais l'affaire a vite dégénéré, et Sirius s'est fait tué.

Lorsque mon père a appris la nouvelle, une lueur folle s'est allumée dans ses yeux, et c'est à ce moment-là que mon entraînement a commencé. Il ne vivait plus que pour me voir progresser, quitte à parfois être très dur. Mes journées se résumaient à ça ; de 7 heures à 20 heures, on s'enfermait dans une salle que l'on ne quittait que pour manger et aller aux toilettes.

Le jour de mes onze ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, mais il a refusé que j'y aille, prétextant que ce serait trop dangereux pour moi. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à me renfermer sur moi-même, et Remus s'en inquiétait. Un jour il a essayé de parler à mon père, s'en est suivie une violente dispute. Ces visites se firent de plus en plus rares, parce que chaque fois qu'il venait, mon père le culpabilisait, lui disant que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Mais un jour, il alla trop loin, et attaqua Remus sur ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : sa condition de loup-garou. Après ça, il n'est plus jamais revenu. Mon père détruisait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et je finis par me rendre compte que si je restais là, il allait me blesser à mon tour.

* * *

**Là juste en dessous, à gauche il y a un petit bouton qui n'attend que vous :) Remarques ou critiques, fleurs ou tomates, j'accepte tout!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord merci à _Lady Hermione Malfoy, Gee, Dia, LilyTigresse2795, Elayna Black et Fubuki_ pour leur review. N'oublier pas, pour les anonymes, de laisser votre adresse si vous attendez une réponse :)**

**Résumé :** _Si seul Lily était morte ce soir là? Quel serait la vie de Hallie, survivante de son état? UA, HarryFille, Retour là où rien n'était encore joué._

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi tout est à cette merveilleuse dame qu'est JKRowling sauf les OC.**

* * *

_Mon père détruisait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et je finis par me rendre compte que si je restais là, il allait me blesser à mon tour..._

Une semaine auparavant, Hallie avait enfin pris la décision de quitter le manoir. Son sac était prêt, dissimulé au fond du sa commode, mais elle ne s'était toujours pas résolue à partir. Malgré elle, une légère panique l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que ce manoir et le parc qui l'entourait. Une fois seulement, alors qu'elle avait neuf ans, elle avait osé s'aventurer en dehors des limites de la propriété, mais elle se fit tellement disputer par son père qu'elle ne retenta jamais l'expérience.

Aujourd'hui cependant était un jour spécial : le 31 octobre, jour de la mort de sa mère. Comme chaque année, son père était resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour partir. Pour elle il n'était plus question de reculer ; soit elle y allait maintenant, soit elle ne s'en irait jamais.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, et ramassa son sac. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, grimaçant lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre. Elle s'immobilisa, aux aguets, mais pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence des lieux. Elle soupira discrètement, et s'avança dans le couloir sombre. Elle se fit plus prudente au moment où elle passa devant la chambre de son paternel, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

Une fois sortie de la maison, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, soulagée. Le plus dur était passé. Elle savait parfaitement où elle voulait aller : Poudlard. Ses oncles lui en avaient tellement parlé qu'elle avait l'impression de déjà connaître l'endroit, malgré qu'elle ne s'y soit jamais rendue.

D'un pas rapide, elle s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait derrière la maison. Le bruissement des feuilles et les cris des animaux lui donnaient la chair de poule. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'aventurait dehors la nuit. Enfin, elle aperçut une petite cabane en bois. Celle-ci servait de remise ; c'était là que son père rangeait tous ses balais. Remerciant Merlin que Remus lui ait appris à voler, elle alla chercher le meilleur balai qu'ils possédaient : un Nimbus 2000.

Hallie mis son sac en bandoulière et enfourcha le balai. D'un coup de pied au sol, elle décolla. Le vent qui s'engouffra dans ses cheveux lui fit un bien fou et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait bien. Malgré la fraicheur de la nuit, elle n'avait pas froid. Une agréable chaleur avait envahi tout son être à la seule pensée qu'enfin, elle était libre. Doucement, elle prit de la vitesse, le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, l'émerveillant. Le manoir se situait non loin de la côte et à plusieurs kilomètres de là, elle pouvait apercevoir les lumières d'un village. Se rappelant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin de Poudlard, elle extirpa de son sac une baguette. Celle-ci avait appartenu à sa mère, et depuis que son père lui avait offerte, elle la chérissait de tout son cœur.

Elle songea soudain à ce qui ce serait passé si Lily n'était pas morte ce soir-là. Ses oncles lui avaient toujours décrit son père comme étant quelqu'un de doux, sensible et blagueur. Mais la mort de sa femme l'avait détruit, c'était indéniable. Malgré l'arrestation de Pettigrew, sa haine envers cet homme ne s'était pas rassasié, et il l'avait poursuivi jusqu'au bout. Il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause auprès du Ministère de la magie, et Pettigrew avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, Hallie resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa baguette. Lentement, elle effectua un geste compliqué, ses lèvres remuant quelques paroles obscures. Soudain, une petite étincelle rouge apparut légèrement sur sa droite. Elle changea de direction de sorte qu'elle se retrouva face à la lueur. Un petit sourire ironique vient orner son visage. Et dire que c'était grâce à son père qu'elle savait effectuer ce sortilège d'orientation ! Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait de la magie, lui léguant toutes ses connaissances. Et Merlin savait qu'elles étaient nombreuses ! Sans doute bien plus nombreuses que ce que Dumbledore pensait. Il l'avait entraînée comme on entraînait un soldat, lui enseignant aussi bien la magie que l'art du combat. Au cours des années écoulées, elle avait acquis une souplesse de chat et elle savait effectuer des mouvements que bien des personnes auraient été en peine de reproduire. Il lui avait également enseigné l'art de se fondre dans le décor, de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et ce qu'elle avait accompli ce soir prouvait que son entraînement avait porté ses fruits.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était frigorifiée, le froid et l'humidité ayant pénétrés ses vêtements. Ses muscles étaient engourdis et la faim lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle se souvint soudain qu'elle n'avait pas emporté de nourriture avec elle. Jurant mentalement, elle baissa doucement d'altitude. Au loin, elle distingua des lumières, accélérant son allure, elle ne tarda pas à arriver au-dessus de ce qui semblait être un petit village de vacances. Discrètement, elle atterrit dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Elle descendit de son balai et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la beine à ordures qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, elle devait se trouver quelque chose à manger. Son ventre devenait douloureux à force de se contracter. Mettant en pratique ce que son père lui avait enseigné, elle sortit de la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, pour se retrouver dans ce qui devait être l'artère principale du village. Elle scruta attentivement les alentours, pour être sûre que personne ne pourrait la voir. Tout était paisible. Elle s'avança donc et repéra une petite épicerie non loin de là. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, les lumières vacillèrent et un froid glacial s'insinua dans tout son être. Sans même en avoir conscience, Hallie avait sorti sa baguette et se tenait là, méfiante, les sens aux aguets. Soudain, elle sentit une présente derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette encagoulée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de fait! J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions (petit clin d'oeil à Lily ;)**

**Toujours ce même petit bouton en bas à gauche..mais je suppose que vous le savez :)**

**A la prochaine, pour la suite des aventures de notre chère Hallie !**

**ps: je sais que les chapitres sont courts, mais je fait au gré de mon inspiration, et puis il faut bien que vous aillez un peu de suspense, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et un troisième chapitre, un! Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, à savoir : _No Name, LilyTigresse2795, Fanouilledu77 et Elayna Black. _Ainsi qu'un merci tout particulier à Malicia Lupin.**

**Résu****mé :** _Si seul Lily était morte ce soir là? Quel serait la vie de Hallie, survivante de son état? UA, HarryFille, Retour là où rien n'était encore joué._

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi tout est à cette merveilleuse dame qu'est JKRowling sauf les OC.**

* * *

__

Soudain, elle sentit une présente derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette encagoulée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sa tête lui faisait mal et un bourdonnement persistant résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et elle se sentait hautement frustrée par cette situation. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était la peur qu'elle avait ressentie avant de s'évanouir. Une peur qui l'avait prise aux trippes, pour se propager dans tout son être.

Alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience, Hallie se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Comme son père le lui avait appris, elle garda ses muscles détendus et fit attention à ce que sa respiration reste paisible, faisant semblant de dormir. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle écouta alors attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait à côté d'elle.

-Elle n'est pas blessée Albus, juste en état de choc. Je pense que c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un Détraqueur, et au vu de sa réaction, je n'ose imaginer par quoi elle est passée, murmura une voix féminine.

-Merci Pompom. Heureusement que c'est Kingsley qui a été chargé de neutraliser le Détraqueur. Si le Ministère avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ne m'en parlez pas, la presse en aurait fait ces choux gras. Quelle idée aussi, de se balader dans un village moldu en pleine nuit! Par les temps qui courent, ce n'était vraiment pas prudent!

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui se passe Pompom. D'après ce que m'a dit Remus, la jeune Potter n'est jamais sortie de la propriété de James.

-Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça! Cette petite a besoin de faire des rencontres, d'avoir des amis de son âge avec qui discuter!

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Voyons, Albus! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas la rendre à son père! s'écria la femme, scandalisée lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi son interlocuteur semblait si gêné.

-Justement Pompom, comme vous l'avez si judicieusement souligné, il s'agit de son père! Et je ne peux rien y faire. C'est à lui qu'appartient la décision de ce qui adviendra de Miss Potter, reprit l'homme, toujours en chuchotant.

-Mais enfin, vous pouvez le poursuivre, vous pouvez expliquer au Ministère qu'il n'est plus apte à s'occuper de la petite! Vous savez que Fudge vous soutiendra!

- Vous semblez oublier de quelle jeune fille il s'agit, gronda le vieil homme. Si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter, elle n'aura jamais la paix. Les médias la poursuivront, rabaisseront son père, et je veux à tout prix lui éviter ça. Sans parler du danger qu'elle courait s'ils venaient à apprendre où elle habitait !

-Vous préférez qu'elle vive en recluse durant toute sa vie! Elle serait parfaitement en sécurité ici, à Poudlard! s'indigna la prénommée Pompom.

-Suffit! rétorqua l'homme d'une voix bien trop calme. Cette discussion est close. James viendra la chercher dès demain, et il n'y a rien à y redire.

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que l'homme s'éloignait. La femme claqua sa langue, agacée. Elle vérifia que sa patiente dormait toujours, et s'éloigna en direction de son bureau.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Hallie s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La pièce avait retrouvé son calme et elle put enfin réfléchir tranquillement à toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle se rappelait encore de tous les souvenirs évoqués par Sirius et Remus au sujet de ce lieu qu'ils surnommaient l'Antre du Dragon. Le Dragon étant bien évidemment la fameuse Pompom, Mrs Pomfresh, infirmière de son état.

La sombre silhouette à laquelle elle avait fait face hier – à moins que cela ne se soit passé avant-hier? – était donc un Détraqueur. Mentalement, elle se traita d'idiote. Son père lui avait appris à s'en protéger à l'âge de 13 ans, et elle avait été incapable de ne serait-ce que l'éloigner! Mais elle avait été tellement surprise par le mal être qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là...

Mais quelque chose lui échappait : que faisait un Détraqueur en dehors d'Azkaban, et pourquoi Merlin courait-elle un danger? Après tout, Voldemort avait été neutralisé il y a bien longtemps.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver, et déjà elle allait devoir repartir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que son père revienne la chercher. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il la retrouverait ici? Elle qui pensait que si elle atteignait Poudlard, elle serait enfin libre. Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se rendormit.

Lorsqu' Hallie se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Elle passa un long moment dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle se redressa, l'air décidé. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici ; elle ne savait pas encore où elle irait, mais elle avait la ferme intention de se trouver un endroit où elle pourrait enfin être tranquille.

Elle se leva, tâtonnant autour d'elle à la recherche de ses habits. Elle les trouva à côté de son lit, posés sur une chaise, et au pied de celle-ci reposait son sac. Elle ramassa le tout et sortit de la pièce, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller le Dragon. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'accroupit et farfouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle reproduit le même sortilège que la veille, afin de trouver le chemin de la sortie. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes, mais alors qu'elle allait s'engager dans un couloir sur sa gauche, des voix retentirent. Affolée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un lieu où se cacher. Mais les bruits de pas augmentèrent, signe que les personnes approchaient. Alors, en dernier recours, elle se cacha derrière une armure.

-Mais je te jure Fred, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant! s'exclama un jeune homme roux.

-Allons Georges, pourquoi ce bon vieux Kingsley aurait ramené une inconnue à Poudlard? rétorqua son comparse.

Hallie les examina attentivement. Les deux adolescents étaient identiques, des jumeaux sans aucun doute. Sur leur poitrine brillait un insigne rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor se rappela-t-elle. Ils devaient probablement appartenir à cette maison. La même maison qu'avaient fréquentée ses parents. Voulant les voir un peu mieux, elle changea légèrement de position. Malheureusement, elle trébucha sur le pied de l'armure et s'étala de tout son long.

Les jumeaux Weasley se retournèrent d'un coup, surpris. Lorsqu'ils la reconnurent, Georges poussa une exclamation, ravi.

-C'est elle! Fred, c'est elle que j'ai vu hier!

En tombant, la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait s'était légèrement ouverte, dévoilant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle portait à la clavicule. Lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent, les jumeaux se regardèrent, abasourdis.

-C'est...

-...Hallie Potter.

* * *

**Là juste en dessous, à gauche il y a un petit bouton qui n'attend que vous ! Le même petit bouton qu'à chaque fois..vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser vous narguer comme ça, si? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour commencer j'aimerais signaler que j'ai fait une petite erreur au niveau des dates, en effet si Hallie à actuellement 17 ans, les jumeaux Weasley ne devraient plus être à Poudlard. Je vous demanderais de passé outre, on va faire comme s'ils avaient le même âge.**

**Sinon merci à Elayna Black et Loudee pour leur review.**

**Résumé :**

_**Si seul Lily était morte ce soir là? Quel serait la vie de Hallie, survivante de son état? UA, HarryFille, Retour là où rien n'était encore joué.**_

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi tout est à cette merveilleuse dame qu'est JKRowling sauf les OC.**

**

* * *

**__

-C'est...

-...Hallie Potter.

Hallie se releva prestement et observa les jumeaux en chien de faïence. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir ; c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des jeunes de son âge et elle trouvait cette situation un peu bizarre. De plus, elle avait peur qu'ils ne la dénoncent auprès de leur directeur.

Fred et Georges quant à eux n'étaient pas en reste. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé rencontrer la célèbre Hallie Potter dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pendant la nuit qui plus est. Depuis ces seize ans où elle avait battu le Mage noir, les rumeurs à son sujet n'avaient fait qu'augmenter. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue étudier au collège avait alimenté les ragots. Hallie Potter était presque devenue une légende qu'on racontait aux petits enfants pour s'endormir.

Ce fut Georges qui prit la parole en premier.

-Tu...tu es bien Hallie Potter n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que ce serait indiscret de te demander ce que tu fais...

Mais des cris l'interrompirent. Apparemment, Mrs Pomfresh venait de s'apercevoir de l'absence de sa patiente. Elle semblait complètement hystérique. Les jumeaux furent étonnés de la réaction d'Hallie. En effet, celle-ci avait l'air totalement paniqué ; elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un surgisse d'un angle du couloir à tout moment. Les deux frères n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Alors que Fred ramassait les affaires de l'adolescente, Georges lui agrippa le bras et ensemble, ils coururent à travers les dédales de couloirs, empruntant ici et là des passages secrets. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la salle sur demande, haletant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Fred dévisagea intensément la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui. Il avait souvent vu des photos de la famille Potter dans les journaux, mais il s'agissait de vieilles images. Depuis le drame qui avait touché cette famille durant la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, même les journalistes les plus futés n'avaient pu retrouver la trace d'Hallie et de son père. D'après ce qu'il avait vu de Lily Potter, Hallie était son portait craché. Son visage était doux et ses traits délicats. Elle avait une bouche bien dessinée et des yeux d'une incroyable couleur vert émeraude. Ses long cheveux ébènes étaient légèrement ondulés et lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Elle était jolie. Pas belle, comme ces mannequins aux longues jambes qui faisaient la une de tous les magazines pour adolescents, mais simplement jolie. Il se dégageait d'elle une beauté naturelle, élégante.

Fred reprit ses esprits au moment où son frère prit la parole.

-Bon, je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications, lança-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Inspirant profondément, Hallie leur déballa toute l'histoire, n'omettant presque rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur faire confiance, mais ils l'avaient aidée, et elle ne s'en serait probablement pas sortie sans eux. C'était un risque à prendre.

À la fin de son monologue, les jumeaux avaient la bouche légèrement ouverte, formant un rond parfait.

-Si vous ne voulez pas gober des mouches, leur dit-elle avec un sourire mi-triste, mi-espiègle.

Amusés, ils reprirent vite contenance.

-Au fait, continua-t-elle, vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous étiez.

-Par Merlin, Fred! Comment a-t-on pu manquer à pareil devoir? s'exclama celui qui devait être Georges, d'un ton théâtral.

-Est-ce donc là un comportement à avoir en compagnie d'une si belle Damoiselle? renchérit son frère.

-Ce n'est pas là une conduite digne d'un noble, Monseigneur.

-Diantre, comment pourrions-nous nous faire pardonner un tel affront?

-En arrêtant d'ainsi fatrouiller, Gent Damelot! Suivance cela je serais peut-être plus encline à vous accorder mon pardon à vous et votre besson.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent alors, visiblement perdus. N'y résistant plus, elle éclata de rire. D'un rire clair et sincère qui fit sourire les garçons. Elle ne devait pas beaucoup avoir ri durant son enfance, pensèrent-ils au même moment.

Une fois que la jeune fille eue repris son calme, Fred entreprit de faire les présentations.

-Je m'appelle Fred Weasley et voici mon incorruptible frère, Georges.

-Weasley? reprit Hallie, songeuse. Vous êtes les fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley n'est-ce pas? Remus m'avait parlé d'eux. Ils faisaient également partie de l'Ordre à l'époque.

-Oui et ils y sont toujours, dit Georges d'un air sombre.

(NdA: j'avais envie de m'arrêter là, mais je me suis dis que si je faisais ça vous alliez m'avada kedavriser ;))

Voyant l'air interloqué de la jeune fille, il reprit.

-Ne me dis pas que ton père ne t'a même pas dit ça! s'écria-t-il.

-Dit quoi?

-Mais que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, en cœur.

À ces mots, une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille et lentement, vint se loger dans son estomac. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche froide.

Hallie était au courant pour la prophétie qui avait était faite sur elle. Son père le lui avait expliquée dès qu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre. Mais elle pensait que tout cela était fini le soir où sa mère était morte. Elle pensait que ce soir-là, Voldemort avait été anéanti.

-Qu...quoi? réussit-elle à articuler.

-Ça s'est passé il y a deux ans. On ne sait pas comment il a fait ! Toujours est-il qu'il est revenu. Mais comme il ne s'est toujours pas montré, le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, refuse d'admettre son retour. Nous, on le sait grâce à Rogue ; il est espion pour l'Ordre et accessoirement, professeur de potions. On a tous eu du mal à le croire au début, mais les attaques se sont multipliées, et on a bien été obligé de le reconnaître.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu me chercher, comment est-ce que je peux encore être _vivante_?

-Lorsque Dumbledore a appris son retour, il a immédiatement posé des barrières supplémentaires autour de ton manoir, lui répondit Fred, empêchant ainsi Tu-Sais-Qui de se venger.

Intérieurement, Hallie soupira de soulagement. Les jumeaux n'avaient visiblement pas l'air de connaître la prophétie qui la liait à Voldemort.

-Et vous, comment savez-vous tout ça? demanda-t-elle.

-Grâce à ça! dit Georges avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Il sortit alors un long fil couleur chair de sa poche.

-Des oreilles à rallonge! expliqua-t-il, fièrement. Avec ça, on peut entendre tout ce qu'on veut !

-Écoutez, il faut que je parte d'ici, dit Hallie. Je ne peux plus vivre avec mon père, mais entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, je ne sais pas où aller.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, réfléchissant.

-D'accord, on peut peut-être t'aider, dirent-ils, déterminés.

* * *

****

Bon je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, il n'est pas génial, mais ça devrait s'arranger au prochain chapitre.

P'tits lecteurs, il est maintenant temps pour vous de reviewer! Pour ça il vous suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton qui s'affiche en bas à gauche de votre écran et ainsi vous pourrez peut-être, sauver votre fanfiction favorite!

Tout ça sans aucune prétention bien sûr ;)


	5. Chapter 5

****

On va commencer par les habituels remerciement, alors un grand merci à Sormtrooper, Loudee, LilyTigresse2795 Fubuki et Elayna Black pour leur review!

**Je voulais aussi rapeller que dans cette fic, les jumeaux ont l'âge de Hallie, donc 17 ans. **

**Résu****mé :** _Si seul Lily était morte ce soir là? Quel serait la vie de Hallie, survivante de son état? UA, HarryFille, Retour là où rien n'était encore joué._

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi tout est à cette merveilleuse dame qu'est JKRowling sauf les OC.**

**NB: Je remercie également ma beta-readeuse: Doxies Curse, qui a gentiment accepté de s'occuper de la correction de cette fic. Tous les chapitres ont donc été corrigés grâce à elle.**

* * *

_-D'accord, on peut peut-être t'aider, dirent-ils, déterminés._

-Il y a peut-être un endroit où tu pourrais aller, continua Georges. C'est une cabane qui nous servait de QG à Fred et moi lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. C'est notre père qui l'avait construite à l'aide de la magie. On s'en servait pour faire nos expériences pour nos farces. Je crois qu'il en avait marre qu'on détruise toute la maison, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais, et pour Voldemort? s'inquiéta Hallie.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, cette cabane est à deux cent mètres de la maison, et donc dans le domaine. Et Dumbledore a placé les sorts de protection aux limites du domaine, ce qui fait que la cabane est également protégée, lui expliqua Fred.

-Et comme on a tous obtenu notre permis de transplanage cet été, ça va être un jeu d'enfant! continua Georges.

-Par contre, dit-il en regardant sa montre, il va falloir attendre demain soir, il est 5h51 et les profs se lèvent vers 6h00!

-Bouse! Faut lui trouver un endroit où passer la journée!

-Et pourquoi je ne resterais pas ici? demanda Hallie.

--

La journée avait passé assez vite pour elle ; la salle sur demande était vraiment un endroit fantastique! Elle avait obtenu absolument tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'appréhender un peu ce qu'il allait se passer cette nuit. Les révélations que lui avaient faites les jumeaux l'angoissaient au plus haut point. Voldemort était un psychopathe et elle savait qu'il serait capable de tout pour la retrouver, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Lorsque les jumeaux vinrent la chercher, elle prit peur. Ils affichaient une mine sombre et Georges se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il tenait un journal à la main et quand il le lui tendit, elle ne put empêcher un petit cri de surprise de franchir ses lèvres.

****

Gazette du sorcier

La Survivante à Poudlard

__

Dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, la Survivante aurait été amenée inconsciente dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Dans un état critique, l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, a dû la soigner en urgence. Heureusement, elle a rapidement été remise sur pied. Mais Miss Potter aurait ensuite disparu dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Mr Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, n'a pas tenu à commenter les faits. Où la Survivante a-t-elle bien pu passer? C'est l'énigme que je vais maintenant essayer de résoudre.

C'était votre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, en direct de Poudlard

Histoire de la Survivante (p.5)

-Mais comment est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis ici! s'exclama Hallie.

-Cette femme sait toujours tout ce qui se passe et personne n'a jamais su comment elle faisait, expliqua Fred.

-En tout cas, on fairait mieux de partir maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici une journée de plus ; tout le monde va te chercher, dit son jumeau.

Fred acquiesça.

-Les professeurs sont partout, il va falloir la jouer fine. Heureusement qu'on a la Carte!

-La carte? demanda Hallie, intriguée.

-Oui, c'est la Carte du Maraudeur, outil indispensable pour tout farceur qui se respecte.

Tout en disant cela, Fred sorti un vieux parchemin froissé de sa poche. Hallie le regarda, émerveillée.

-Mais comment vous avez eu ça? s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu sais ce que c'est? demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-Oui, alors comment vous l'avez eu?

-On l'a volé dans le bureau de Rusard…Mais comment est-ce que tu la connais?

-C'est mon père, Sirius et Remus qui l'ont créée quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils se l'étaient faite confisquer!

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un moment, puis Fred lui tendit le bout de parchemin.

-Écoute, on la connait par cœur. Si c'est vraiment ton père qui l'a fabriquée, alors elle te revient de droit.

Hallie lui prit la Carte des mains, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. C'était l'un des objets qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de posséder. Toutes les farces des Maraudeurs avaient été réalisées grâce à elle.

-Merci, leur dit-elle, vraiment.

Ils lui sourirent puis Georges brisa le silence.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être y aller si on veut être de retour avant qu'il fasse jour.

--

Ils avaient emprunté le passage de la sorcière borgne, qui se situait quatre étages plus bas. Grâce à la Carte, ils avaient réussi à éviter de justesse les professeurs qui patrouillaient à travers les couloirs. Tous les passages menant vers l'extérieur du château avaient été fermés ; ils espéraient ainsi empêcher Hallie de sortir. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – Rusard ne connaissait pas tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, dont celui de la sorcière borgne.

Après de longues minutes de marche, ils étaient finalement arrivés dans la cave d'Honeydukes. Ils sortirent de la boutique sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Ambrosius Flume et sa femme.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, ils s'éloignèrent dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner discrètement. Mais au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à le faire, quelque chose les en empêcha.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? demanda Georges étonné. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas pu transpl...

Mais une déflagration retentit, l'interrompant. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers l'origine du bruit et furent saisis d'horreur.

Une fumée opaque semblait s'élever dans le ciel de Pré-au-Lard, se dissipant rapidement, et laissant place à un immense crâne d'une couleur verte flamboyante, avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche.

-La Marque des Ténèbres...

* * *

**Ouh là je crois que ça y est, on va encore me traiter de grosse sadique qui n'a aucune pitié pour _"ces pauvres petits lecteurs que nous sommes" _mais c'est pas grave, j'aime ça être sadique moi ...yek µ**

**Mais vous pouvez passé vos nerfs sur le pauvre petit bouton qui se trouve en bas à gauche! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me voilà de retour avec un sixième chapitre! Pour fêter la fin des examens, je vous le fait un peu plus long que les autres. Gentille hein? :)**

**Les habituels remerciements à mes fidèles revieweurs: _Stormtrooper, Loudee, Fubuki et Lili62100_**

**D'ailleurs j'avoue avoir été un tout petit peu déçue qu'il y ait des gens qui m'ajoute dans leur favoris sans me laisser de reviews, même juste pour dire qu'ils ont aimés. Enfin passons.**

**Résumé :** _Si seul Lily était morte ce soir là? Quel serait la vie de Hallie, survivante de son état? UA, HarryFille, Retour là où rien n'était encore joué._

**Je sais le résumé est un peu court mais au moins je vous laissela surprise de la découverte :)**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi tout est à cette merveilleuse dame qu'est JKRowling sauf les OC.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Ps: Pour ceux qui avaient lu ce chapitre avant le 21/06 vous constaterez qu'il y a quelques petites modifications qui ont été apportées, notamment le nom de la soeur de Elena. Celà est du au fait que ce chapitre est passé entre les mains de ma Bêta: Doxies Curse -que je ne remercierais d'ailleurs jamais assez!- et que j'ai pris en compte ses judicieux conseils. **

* * *

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, une sensation de vide envahit son estomac et se propagea dans tout son être. Un frisson lui parcourut le long de l'échine et une légère excitation s'empara de ses muscles. La peur était là, bien présente, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

De l'autre côté du village, des cris commençaient à se faire entendre. Une fois le premier moment de stupeur passé, elle réagit au quart de tour. Les réflexes qu'elle avait acquis au cours des années refirent surface.

Sans même avoir le temps d'y penser, sa baguette était déjà dans ses mains. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le lieu du combat, quelqu'un lui empoigna le bras. Elle fit volte face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les jumeaux. L'air grave ils avaient eux aussi sorti leur baguette. Elle les regarda quelques instants et se détourna. Elle savait qu'ils la couvriraient en cas de problème.

Hallie était déterminée ; toute sa vie, elle avait été entraînée pour cela. Le grand moment de vérité allait enfin avoir lieu. Elle allait savoir si l'enseignement de son père avait porté ses fruits ou, au contraire, se révélait vain.

Elle réfléchit un instant pour analyser la situation. Après avoir consulté les jumeaux, ils décidèrent que le meilleur moyen pour surprendre les Mangemorts était de les prendre à revers. Elle lança alors un sort pour les localiser.

-Ils se situent au sud-est.

-Ils sont juste en face des Trois Balais! s'exclama Fred.

-On va devoir contourner la cabane hurlante dans ce cas, continua son frère.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils s'engouffrèrent plus loin dans la petite ruelle, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se termine, une barrière en bois rutilant leur barrant le passage. Ils l'escaladèrent sans trop de difficulté et se retrouvèrent dans un jardin bien entretenu, qui devait appartenir à la maison voisine. Ils le traversèrent silencieusement, et continuèrent leur route, Hallie ayant à nouveau invoqué la petite boule de lumière rouge. Enfin, la vieille cabane abandonnée apparut dans leur champ de vision.

Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus présents, les rires sadiques des Mangemorts se mêlant aux hurlements des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Alors qu'ils contournèrent la cabane hurlante, un frisson d'horreur s'empara du corps d'Hallie. La rue principale de Pré-au-Lard offrait un spectacle des plus macabres. Des corps froids, sans vie, s'entassaient un peu partout. Ici une petite fille aux yeux vitreux, serrant fermement contre sa poitrine une poupée décousue, une profonde entaille lui barrant l'abdomen d'où s'échappait encore un liquide carmin. Là une femme, probablement sa mère, le visage sale où se mêlait sang et larmes, les traits figés en une expression reflétant toute sa douleur et son dégoût.

Hallie détourna le regard ; une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge, et une soudaine envie de vomir lui tenaillait l'estomac. Elle sentait les jumeaux tendus derrière elle, leur respiration était erratique. Elle se rendit alors compte que la sienne s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle inspira un grand coup, s'efforçant de regarder au delà de cette vision d'horreur.

Les Mangemorts étaient environ une vingtaine, tous dispersés dans la rue principale. Hallie se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'à eux trois ils battent une vingtaine d'hommes ayant une longue expérience des combats derrière eux. Mais un hurlement plus fort que les autres interrompit ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête en direction du cri et aperçut non loin de là un petit garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, entouré de deux Mangemorts qui lui lançaient tour à tour le sortilège du _Doloris_.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'élança vers l'enfant. Les encagoulés tournèrent la tête vers elle quand ils l'entendirent prononcer un sort. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger que l'un d'eux était déjà plaqué à terre, une sorte de brume violette entourant son corps. L'autre lui envoya un _Avada Kedavra _qu'elle évita de justesse, faisant un bond sur le côté. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et elle s'engagea alors dans un duel. Son adversaire se défendait très bien, enchaînant sort sur sort sans sembler s'épuiser. Mais au bout de cinq minutes de combat, elle distingua une faille dans sa technique. Des entailles plus ou moins profondes étaient apparues sur son corps, mais elle faisait fie de la douleur. Elle remarqua que le Mangemort semblait connaître le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur son compagnon parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le lui envoyait, il l'esquivait au lieu d'invoquer un bouclier.

Elle lui envoya alors une salve de sorts mineurs. Trop occupé à se protéger, l'homme ne vit pas arriver vers lui le sort violet. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver ; le sort franchit aisément son bouclier et le frappa en plein dans la poitrine.

Elle prit juste la peine d'invoquer son plus puissant bouclier autour de l'enfant et repartit dans la bataille. Les jumeaux étaient toujours debout ; ils se tenaient dos à elle, la couvrant des autres Mangemorts. Mais ils semblaient avoir de plus en plus de mal. Cinq Mangemorts leur faisaient face. Discrètement, elle en envoya un valser contre un mur, avant que les autres ne remarquent sa présence.

Un combat acharné pris alors place. Mais les Mangemorts affluaient et elle savait que si les Aurors n'arrivaient pas bientôt, ils n'allaient pas tenir. Soudain, une série de « pop » se fit entendre. Georges détourna la tête vers l'origine de ces sons et vit avec soulagement que les secours étaient arrivés. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur que déjà un rayon vert l'atteignait dans le dos. La scène se passa comme au ralentit. Les traits soulagés de Georges se crispèrent, la surprise se peignit sur son visage et la lueur de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux finit par s'éteindre définitivement. Fred se plia en deux, comme si la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était si intense qu'elle en devenait physique, alors qu'Hallie se postait devant eux deux, les protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Une dizaine de Mangemorts avaient déjà transplané. Il n'en restait maintenant plus que deux. Elle en mit un à terre, mais ne vit pas le deuxième lui envoyer un sortilège d'une couleur sombre. Un jeune Auror d'une vingtaine d'années posté un peu plus loin devant elle lui envoya lui aussi un sort. Elle vit le mot « Protego » se former sur ses lèvres, mais constata avec étonnement que le rayon qui se dirigeait vers elle n'avait pas la couleur appropriée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que les deux sorts l'atteignaient en même temps, de plein fouet. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober, avant qu'un voile noir ne lui trouble la vue. Elle venait de sombrer encore une fois dans l'inconscience.

--

D'un coup, sa vue s'éclaircit, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut un immense vide tout autour d'elle, parsemé d'étoiles brillant de mille feux. Puis elle tourna la tête et vit une gigantesque boule noire lui faire face. Elle se sentait étrangement attirée par cette boule et constata alors qu'elle-même semblait être entourée d'une bulle bleu légèrement transparente. Prise de panique, elle commença à secouer ses bras et ses jambes, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir.

Sa bulle de savon continuait à être attirée de plus en plus rapidement par cette sphère de néant, entraînant son corps avec elle.

Au moment où la bulle allait entrer en contact avec l'immense globe, elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, attendant la douleur qui allait probablement suivre ce contact.

Mais au lieu de la souffrance tant attendue, elle fut envahie d'un étrange bien-être. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne se trouvait plus à l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes auparavant, mais dans une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chambre d'hôpital.

Quatre murs bleu ciel délimitaient la pièce et celle-ci était constituée d'un unique lit, sur lequel était allongée une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle semblait épuisée. À ce moment, un homme du même âge fit son entrée. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et écarta tendrement un tas de couvertures que tenait la femme dans ses bras. Hallie aperçut alors un nouveau-né qui semblait dormir à point fermé.

Sa vision se brouilla et l'image changea. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant. A côté d'un berceau, la même jeune femme se tenait assise sur une chaise à bascule, chantonnant une berceuse à une petite fille d'environ un an, qu'elle berçait doucement dans ses bras.

J'ai pris au ciel clair  
Un nuage blanc  
J'ai pris sur la mer  
Un reflet tremblant  
Et dans la nuit qui se voile  
La dernière étoile

Et ce soir dans mes bras  
Lorsque tu t'endormiras  
J'en ferai pour ton cœur  
Un rêve enchanteur  
Un nuage léger  
Dira "Rien ne peut changer"  
La mer au ciel d'été  
Parlera d'éternité

Et jusqu'au matin  
L'étoile d'argent  
Sur le blanc satin  
De ton front changeant  
Dira bien mieux que moi-même  
A quel point je t'aime...

Sans savoir pourquoi, alors que la femme berçait l'enfant au gré des paroles, une tendresse infinie et un amour incroyable s'emparèrent du cœur d'Hallie. Peu à peu, l'image disparut tandis que la chanson continuait de résonner au plus profond de son être.

Cette fois, elle se trouva à l'extérieur. Un grand jardin s'étendait devant elle et elle vit l'homme qui était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital apprendre à une petite fille à monter sur un balai. La fillette avait environ quatre ans et Hallie fut frappée par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre elles deux. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors que la petite fille aux cheveux noirs se tournait vers elle, un immense sourire éclairant son petit visage alors que son père faisait le pitre pour la faire rire. Mais elle constata que pourtant, l'enfant semblait regarder à travers elle. Hallie se retourna, surprise, et vit de nouveau cette femme, un peu plus âgée cette fois, renvoyer son sourire à la fillette, qui se détourna ensuite pour continuer sa leçon de vol.

Tandis que cette scène faisait place à une autre, Hallie réfléchissait. Cette petite fille était son portrait craché et elle était plus que troublée par cette constatation. Mais où était elle tombée?

Les images s'enchaînèrent ; la Survivante ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle semblait voir un résumé de la vie de cette famille. Les souvenirs affluaient, ne lui laissant pas de répit.

La petite fille se trouvait dans le salon, entourée de ses deux parents qui lui apprenaient à dessiner sans dépasser. Hallie vit également sa rentrée à la maternelle des sorciers ; elle la vit se faire de nouveaux amis, apprendre à bricoler, à chanter des chansons, à compter sur ses doigts, à faire un gâteau avec sa maman. Plus étrange encore, elle arrivait à percevoir chacune des émotions de l'enfant, comme si elles étaient les siennes.

Un autre souvenir retint son attention, elle était de retour dans la chambre d'hôpital. La même scène que la première, sauf que cette fois, la petite fille était présente et devait avoir environ six ans. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir sa maman, mais elle était trop petite. Elle sentit alors une poigne puissante la soulever de terre pour ensuite la faire atterrir sur le lit. Elle offrit un immense sourire à son papa. Puis elle se tourna vers sa mère, qui se pencha légèrement, écartant la couverture rose qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Apparue alors une petite tête fripée, à la peau de la même couleur que la couverture.

-Elena, je te présente ta petite sœur, Mylie.

-Mais elle a pas de cheveu! s'écria la petite horrifiée.

Ses parents rirent doucement de l'innocence de leur fille.

-Ils vont poussés, ne t'inquiète pas, lui expliqua son père en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le bord du lit.

Cette scène fit place à une autre, et encore une. Elle vit les deux sœurs grandir côte à côte. Entourée de leurs parents. Et plus Hallie voyait Elena grandir, plus elle était troublée. La ressemblance ne faisait que s'accentuer et rien ne semblait les différencier. Néanmoins, un souvenir la bouleversa plus que les autres.

Un jour, Elena jouait dans le jardin de la demeure familiale. Sa mère était occupée à nourrir sa petite sœur de deux ans et son père était parti travailler. Fâchée de se retrouver ainsi abandonnée, Elena avait été chercher le balai de son père dans la remise. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser sans la présence de son père, mais à sept ans, Elena était déjà très têtue. Elle grimpa sur le balai et s'élança dans les airs. Elle monta de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à se retrouver à deux mètres du sol. Lorsqu'elle regarda en bas, la fillette eut le vertige et tomba de son balai. Elle toucha violemment le sol et sentit quelque chose de pointu lui transpercer l'épaule.

Depuis ce jour-là, l'enfant portait une drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur sa clavicule droite...

--

Les années passèrent et bientôt, la petite Elena reçut sa lettre de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard. Hallie ne put s'empêcher d'être émue lorsqu'elle visionna cette scène. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir autant de fierté dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'elle-même avait reçu sa lettre.

Le souvenir suivant fut celui de l'entrée d'Elena au collège. Comme à chaque fois, elle vécu cette journée à travers des souvenirs entrecoupés. Ainsi, elle vit la famille rassemblée sur le quai 9 ¾, où la mère d'Elena, Dorea, enlaça sa petite fille, rapidement suivie de son mari et de Mylie.

Après ces adieux larmoyants, Elena monta rapidement dans le train et se posta à la fenêtre d'un compartiment, afin de voir sa famille jusqu'au dernier instant.

Alors qu'Hallie observait la petite sécher doucement les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues, elle se rappela les dernières scènes auxquelles elle avait assistée.

Au fil des années, la fillette s'était forgée un sacré caractère ; jamais elle ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds. D'ailleurs, les autres enfants de son école moldue ne se risquaient plus à l'embêter depuis le jour où elle avait fait cracher des araignées à un garçon qui avait essayé de l'embrasser.

Les enfants, impressionnés par cet acte de magie, avaient tous fini par la craindre. A l'école, elle avait été charriée, insultée. On la traitait de sorcière, et la crainte s'était transformée en haine. Seule, l'enfant ne s'était pourtant pas démoralisée. Elle devint turbulente, son passe-temps favori étant de faire des farces à ses petits camarades et de faire tourner en bourrique ses professeurs. Les élèves commencèrent alors à la regarder avec intérêt. Ils étaient intrigués et en même temps amusés par le culot de leur camarade.

Hallie avait elle-même été impressionnée par l'imagination dont faisait preuve la petite, et ce, même sans magie. Un jour, vers ses huit ans, elle avait acheté des cartes d'anniversaire musicales et avait astucieusement installé le mécanisme dans chacun des cahiers de dictée des élèves de sa classe. Ainsi, lorsque leur professeur voulut commencer la dictée, une véritable cacophonie avait envahi la classe. Il s'était arraché les cheveux, ne sachant pas qui était le responsable de cette blague de mauvais goût.

Elle avait également commandé une pizza au nom de son professeur pendant la récréation en disant au livreur de venir la porter directement en classe. Les blagues s'étaient enchaînées et bientôt toute l'école fut au courant.

C'est ainsi qu'un après-midi, alors qu'elle se trouvait en classe, un garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes reposant sur son nez, avait débarqué dans la pièce, une mandoline à la main, pour lui chanter combien elle le faisait rêver.

Hallie avait failli s'étouffer en voyant cette scène. James Potter, son père, se trouvait devant elle âgé de huit ans. James n'était pas dans la même classe qu'Elena, mais ses blagues avaient vite fait le tour de l'école. Il avait alors voulu faire connaissance avec la fillette, étant lui-même un blagueur dans l'âme. Un drôle de jeu s'était alors installé entre eux, une sorte de défi implicite, soit celui de réaliser les plus belles blagues. Ils semblaient être capables de tout et s'était au premier qui se dégonflait. Les parents d'Hallie recevaient régulièrement des plaintes de la part des professeurs, mais ils n'intervenaient pas, trop heureux que leur fille se soit enfin trouvée un ami qui l'accepte malgré sa différence. Bien sûr, en bons sorciers qu'ils étaient, ils connaissaient la famille Potter et savaient que James était donc une bonne fréquentation pour Elena.

L'année suivante, Elena et James se retrouvèrent dans la même classe, et au cours des deux années qui suivirent, les enfants faillirent être renvoyés de nombreuse fois. Mais la réputation des Potter, autant dans le monde sorcier que moldu, ainsi que les sommes d'argent non-négligeables qu'elle versait chaque année à l'école, empêcha la directrice de les renvoyer.

Pendant les deux ans qui précédaient leur entrée à Poudlard, les enfants se lancèrent des défis de plus en plus durs. Ça allait de trafiquer la machine à café de la salle des professeurs à recouvrir le tableau de savon noir, empêchant ainsi leur enseignant d'écrire ou d'effacer quoi que ce soit. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à lâcher des boîtes entières de vers de terre dans les bancs, provoquant des cris hystériques de la part des filles.

Au cours de ces années, James et Elena se rapprochèrent considérablement. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Un jour, ils se firent le serment de ne jamais s'oublier. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leur magie avait réagi à ce serment et que celui-ci était devenu magique.

Hallie secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hallie ne vit pas qu'Elena n'était plus seule dans le wagon. En effet, deux jeunes garçons l'avaient rejointe. James Potter avait fait la connaissance de Sirius Black sur le quai et lui avait naturellement proposé de se joindre à eux. Sirius était un enfant joyeux et détestait tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie noire, y compris les Serpentards. James étant issu d'une famille entièrement Gryffondor, éprouvait également cette haine inexplicable envers les serpents. Les souvenirs s'effacèrent peu à peu sur les sourires des trois enfants.

La Grande Salle. La répartition avait commencé depuis un petit temps déjà. Après la répartition d'une certaine Amy Rogers à Poufsouffle vint le tour d'Elena Sanders.

Lentement, elle s'avança, sentant les regards des autres élèves posés sur elle. Elle se tourna et s'installa sur le petit tabouret. Elle eut juste le temps de voir James et Sirius qui lui faisaient de grands sourires en levant les pouces vers le ciel, tous deux installés à la table des lions avant que le Choixpeau ne lui couvre la tête.

Un petit temps passa, le Choixpeau avait l'air de beaucoup hésiter. Mais finalement, une large déchirure le fendit et il cria:

- SERPENTARD.

Hallie put voir le regard chargé de haine de Sirius et celui déboussolé de James avant que la scène ne s'efface pour y laisser place à une autre.

* * *

**Aha le beau petit stress. Là vous devez vous demander 'Mais qui Diable est cette Elena' non? **

**Allez chers lecteurs soyez gentils, je quémande votre avis. P'tit bouton mauve? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**En espérant que vous me pardonnerez cette longue abscence, voici un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner.**

**Merci beaucoup à: _LilyTigresse2795, Stormrooper2, Gwladys Evans, Elayna Black et Pacifica Snape._**

**Résumé :** _Si seul Lily était morte ce soir là? Quel serait la vie de Hallie, survivante de son état? UA, HarryFille, Retour là où rien n'était encore joué._

**Je sais le résumé est un peu court mais au moins je vous laissela surprise de la découverte :)**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi tout est à cette merveilleuse dame qu'est JKRowling sauf les OC.**

* * *

Les scènes continuèrent à défiler, certaines plus longues que d'autres.

Après la répartition d'Elena, James avait essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois ses tentatives étaient mises en échec par son nouvel ami, Sirius, qui réussissait toujours à lui faire oublier la jeune fille.

Elena quant à elle, s'acclimata plus ou moins à sa nouvelle maison. Elle fit la connaissance de plusieurs autres filles dont elle partageait le dortoir. Les premières semaines se passèrent plutôt bien, mise à part les regards noirs et autres joyeuseté qu'elle recevait de la part des élèves de Gryffondor.

Mais cette ambiance n'était apparemment pas faite pour durer, car si les élèves de Serpentard se contentaient de lui opposer une indifférence froide, cela changea rapidement le jour où Rita Skeeter, une jeune Serpentarde de deuxième année, découvrit par on ne sait qu'elle moyen que James et Elena avaient été de grand amis à une époque.

Aussitôt le même scénario que dans sa petite école se reproduit, mais cette fois-ci pour une raison bien différente. La famille Potter était bien connue parmi les élèves de sa maison, beaucoup d'entre eux ayant déjà eu affaire à elle. Et si les Potter étaient adulés parmi les Gryffondor, c'était loin d'être le cas chez les Serpentards. Une fois de plus la petite fille se fit rejetée, même les amis qu'elle croyait s'être fait la regardèrent désormais avec une hostilité bien présente au fond des yeux. Les plus grand quant à eux commencèrent également à s'intéresser à elle, la charriant, l'insultant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Dès lors on aurait pu penser que les Gryffondors lui viendrait en aide, mais si ceux-ci changèrent de comportement ce ne fut certainement pas en faveur de l'enfant. En effet le fait qu'Elena soit envoyer dans la maison des serpents représentait une trahison à leur yeux. Elle avait trahit l'amitié de James Potter, et c'était impardonnable.

Les années passèrent et Elena, pour se protéger, usa du même stratagème que lorsqu'elle était gamine. Ainsi la guerre des blagues repris son cours là où elle avait été arrêtée. La toute première blague qu'elle fit fut lors du banquet de carnaval durant sa première année. Ce jour-là toute la table des professeurs se retrouva déguisée en héros de films moldus, Dumbledore enfilant à merveille le costume de Merlin et McGonagall celui de Catwoman.

Les élèves riaient aux éclats devant les affublements plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Elena, fière de sa réussite, partageait l'hilarité générale. Inconsciemment, elle tourna la tête vers la table des rouge et or. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur un jeune garçon myope aux cheveux en bataille. Celui-ci la fixait des yeux, elle crut d'ailleurs y distinguer une petite pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'il avait abandonné toute tentative de lui ré adresser la parole un jour, et Hallie savait que la tristesse qui s'était emparé de son cœur depuis les dernières scènes qu'elle avait vue n'était pas la sienne mais belle et bien celle d'Elena.

Cet échange ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de seconde, mais il en dit bien plus long que si les enfants s'étaient réellement parlés.

Le jeune Potter, le visage indéchiffrable, se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête avant de détourner son regard. Elena soupira, ayant parfaitement compris le message.

Le lendemain lors du dîner, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent affublés d'écharpes, de perruques, de maquillage et de gants géants aux couleurs de Gryffondor, pour le plus grand plaisir de ces derniers.

A partir de ce moment-là, Poudlard ne connu presque plus le repos.

Malheureusement, Sirius finit par découvrir l'auteur des blagues qui touchait régulièrement les Gryffondors, et sa haine envers Sanders ne se fit que plus virulente encore. Il la provoquait, lui envoyait des piques afin de la faire sortir de ses gonds, malheureusement elle avait une répartie plutôt développée et c'était bien souvent elle qui avait le dernier mot lors de ces échanges verbaux. Ce qui bien entendu faisait encore plus enragé le Gryffondor.

Bientôt toute l'école fut au courant de la guerre qui se jouait maintenant entre les maraudeurs et Elena Sanders. Les Serpentard n'appréciaient toujours pas la jeune fille, n'aimant pas particulièrement le fait de se retrouver couvert de furoncles bleus par sa faute, mais celle-ci n'en avait cure. Ce qui la touchait profondément en revanche était d'avoir perdu son frère de cœur, James. Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de le récupérer.

Un jour lors de sa troisième année alors qu'elle se baladait dans le château après le couvre-feu, elle surpris les maraudeurs dans l'une de leur petite virée contre Severus Snape. La jeune fille n'aimait absolument pas le garçon, mais sachant ce que c'était de se faire charrier de cette manière alors que l'on avait personne dans la vie pour nous venir en aide, elle ne put faire autrement que de réagir. Surtout que depuis sa petite enfance Elena détestait plus que tout la violence gratuite.

Lorsqu'elle les vit elle fut d'abord surprise, jamais elle n'avait vu James s'attaquer ainsi à d'autres élèves sans raison, mais elle se repris bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que Snape saignait de l'épaule gauche, alors que Sirius le tenait en joue.

James était légèrement en retrait, mais sa baguette était également pointée vers le malheureux et un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres alors que son frère de cœur injuriait le Serpentard.

A ce moment-là Hallie ressentit toute l'incompréhension, le dégout et la colère qu'Elena éprouvait face à la scène qui était entrain de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Un sentiment de révolte naquit au plus profond d'elle et elle vit Elena serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

La jeune fille ne songea même pas à utiliser sa baguette, la seule pensée cohérente qui traversait son cerveau à cet instant était qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne immédiatement.

Alors que Sirius continuait d'injurier Snape, elle dit d'une voix devenue dangereusement froide:

-Black, et si t'arrêtais de prêter tes qualités aux autres?

Les trois garçons sursautèrent, et James et Sirius se tournèrent vers elle. Si le premier perdit instantanément son sourire, ce ne fut pas le cas du deuxième, qui répliqua avec arrogance:

-Tiens, tiens Sanders! Tu sais que je pourrais te rendre très heureuse si tu le voulais..

-Pourquoi, tu pars?

-Marrant. Mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon j'aime pas la chair flasque.

-Et moi je déteste les cerveaux mous!

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque James l'attrapa par le bras.

-C'est bon Sirius, viens on se casse.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et envoya un dernier sourire hypocrite à Sanders

-Sauvée par le gong Sanders, mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, on se reverra.

-Tu sais j'ai connu un gars très con Black, vraiment très, très con! Mais alors toi à côté…

Sirius s'avança d'un pas mais l'autre Gryffondor le tira plus fort encore.

-Laisse tomber je te dis, elle en vaut pas la peine.

Après un dernier regard meurtrier en direction de la Serpentarde, le jeune homme s'en alla avec Potter.

-Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh pour te faire soigner ça, dit alors Elena à Snape en pointant son épaule du doigt.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà partie.

Après cela Elena ne regarda même plus James. Elle en était venue à le mépriser pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait subir cela à Snape alors qu'il savait parfaitement tout ce qu'elle avait enduré avant qu'il ne débarque dans sa vie. Ils se contentèrent alors de nier l'existence de l'autre, malgré les fréquentes prise de bec entre Elena et Sirius.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Elena se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même, ne répondant plus que sporadiquement aux attaques et aux injures de ses camarades. Le fait de n'avoir aucuns amis à qui se confier la rendait irritable, et la solitude commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Mais heureusement sa famille était là pour elle et elle recevait au moins une à deux lettres par semaine de la part de sa sœur et de ses parents.

Elle se sentait triste de ne pas pouvoir voir sa sœur grandir, et se disait qu'elle n'allait pouvoir passer qu'un an ensemble, lorsque celle-ci entrerait à Poudlard. Mais elle se consolait en regardant les dessins que Mylie lui faisait. Le plus souvent c'était des coloriages qui les représentaient tous les quatre réunis, mais parfois sa petite sœur se prenait à imaginer la vie d'Elena au château et elle dessinait alors la jeune fille entourée de toute une bande d'amis, où James occupait toujours la place centrale à ses côtés. En effet, en voyant l'enthousiasme de Mylie, Elena n'avait pas eu le courage de la détromper et ne lui avait donc pas avouer ce qu'elle vivait réellement au quotidien.

Mais ses parents, eux, savaient la vérité et il s'en faisaient énormément pour leur petite fille. Cependant ils se turent, se contentant de la surveiller à distance, sachant parfaitement que Lena ne supportait pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Elena se concentra alors un peu plus sur ses études et lors de sa cinquième année, elle travailla très dure afin d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats possible à ses BUSES. Ce qu'elle réussit d'ailleurs sans aucuns problème. Elle figura à la quatrième place du classement, devancée de peu par deux Serdaigles et une Gryffondor: Kenza Swann, Alan Turner et Lily Evans.

Lors de l'été entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année, ses liens avec Mylie se renforcèrent encore. La petite avait alors dix ans, et il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à attendre avant d'enfin pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard. Elles passèrent l'été en France, avec leur parents, et Elena consacra tout son temps à Mylie, qui commença à se demander pourquoi sa sœur n'allait jamais passer les vacances chez ses amis.

Pendant cet été, Elena pris pas mal de couleur, et son corps commença à prendre de très jolies formes. Plus d'un garçon le constata à la rentrée, ce qui lui apporta encore plus de problème si c'était possible. En effet, Lucius Malfoy qui auparavant se contentait de l'insulter, voir de lui envoyer des sorts, s'intéressa alors à elle pour tout autre chose. Le Serpentard de septième année commença à lui faire des avances, à la coincer dans les couloirs, et une peur sourde résonnait en elle à chaque fois que cela arrivait.

Hallie qui assistait à toutes ces scènes mourrait d'envie de lancer un sort à ce crétin de Lucius à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la jeune fille. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire, se contentant d'y assister, impuissante.

L'année s'écoula lentement entre les cours, les attaques de ses condisciples et les échanges avec Black -qui semblait néanmoins s'être un peu calmer, et elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Rémus Lupin de ne pas être étranger à ce changement de comportement- finalement la fin de l'année approchait et elle en était bien soulagée. Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement, tout comme Mylie. Elle sentait un énorme poids sur ses épaules et paraissait prête à craquer à tout instant.

Lucius Malfoy avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de l'embrasser, mais il ne s'était jamais aventurer plus loin.

Seulement ce soir-là était différent. Lucius venait d'avoir une dispute violent avec son père, qui tenait absolument à le faire épouser Narcissa Black, une jeune fille qu'il trouvait bien trop _Gryffondor_ à son goût. La colère bouillonnait en lui comme un volcan près à exploser à tout instant, et il avait besoin de se défouler, il avait besoin d'exorciser.

Il se dirigeait à grand pas vers la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs étouffer venant du couloir adjacent. Hésitant un instant, il décida finalement d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'un première année qu'il puisse terroriser.

Mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir c'était Elena Sanders, fière Serpentard à la langue acérée, assise contre un mur en position de fœtus la tête enfouie entre ses bras.

Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent naquit sur ses lèvres.

_Bien mieux qu'un première année_, se dit-il.

Cette nuit-là James Potter était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Après s'être retourné un bon nombre de fois dans son lit et sentant son ventre commencer à protester, il décida qu'un petit tour par les cuisines ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il sortit de son lit et partir à la recherche de la Carte du Maraudeur. Une fois qu'il eut mis la main dessus, il enfila rapidement ses chaussures, pris sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la tour direction les cuisines. Dès qu'il eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il ouvrit la Carte afin de regarder si Rusard ne patrouillait pas dans les environs. Il observa attentivement le couloir du septième étage. Voyant que la voie était libre, il se dépêcha d'emprunter un raccourci qui le mènerai directement à l'entrée des cachots.

Une fois arrivé, il regarda à nouveau la carte afin de vérifier qu'il avait toujours le champ libre. Mais ce qu'il vit le surpris. A environ deux couloirs des cuisines, il vit deux points qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir: Lucius Malfoy et Elena Sanders.

Ayant tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux Serpentards.

Quand il fut tout près, il comprit que quelque chose d'anormal était entrain de se passer. En effet, des protestations étouffées résonnèrent dans le couloirs, suivit de sanglots. Arrivé sur place, ce qu'il vit le révolta. Lucius Malfoy était entrain d'embrasser Elena, une main sous son t-shirt, l'autre dans ses cheveux tandis que la jeune fille se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elle lui mordit violemment la lèvre, et il lui envoya un coup de poing en signe de représailles. James remarqua alors avec horreur qu'Elena avait déjà des marques de coups ici et là.

Sans réfléchir, toujours recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, il se précipita vers le bourreau et commença à le rouer de coups. Il frappa Malfoy de toutes ses forces et le garçon encaissa, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. Mais il répliqua bien vite et arracha la cape de James avant de lui empoigner les cheveux et de lui mettre un coup dans le ventre. Le Gryffondor se plia en deux sous la douleur et alors que le jeune Serpentard s'apprêtait à recommencer, un violent coup sur le dos le fit s'effondrer à son tour. James regarda alors Elena, ébahit. Elle se tenait juste au dessus de Malfoy, une batte de baseball dans les mains. Elle était haletante et du sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres et de son arcade sourcilière. Elle releva la tête vers son sauveur mais n'eut pas le temps de le voir qu'un violent mal de crâne la fit tomber dans l'inconscience.

La scène s'estompa, et Hallie pu ensuite assister au réveil d'Elena.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla la lumière l'aveugla, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux quelques instants. Une fois qu'elle les rouvrit ce fut pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de l'infirmière qui semblait bien soucieuse.

Cependant son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit que sa patiente était enfin réveillée.

-Tout va bien miss, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'on vous aie trouvée.

-Qui…qui est-ce qui m'a ramenée? Demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Et bien en fait j'espérais que vous seriez en mesure de nous le dire, j'ai été alerté au milieu de la nuit que quelqu'un pénétrais l'infirmerie, et quand je suis venue pour voir ce qu'il se passait je vous ai simplement retrouvée allongée sur ce lit et en bien mauvais état d'ailleurs. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui c'est passé?

-Je.. Non.

L'infirmière poussa un petit soupir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit vous êtes enfin remise. Vous nous avez fait une sacré frousse en restant quatre jours endormie!

- Qu… quatre jours?

-Oui, vous aviez de nombreux hématomes et quelques côtes cassées. Mais vous êtes guérie à présent. J'aimerais tout de même vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain et puis si tout va bien je vous laisserai sortir.

-Merci.

De nouveau le souvenir s'effaça devant les yeux d'Hallie.

Après cet épisode, voyant qu'Elena n'avait pas tenu à révélé qui était son agresseur, James s'était également tu. Il gardait cependant un œil sur elle afin d'être sûr qu'une telle histoire ne se reproduise pas. Il l'avait également vengée en humiliant Malfoy devant toute l'école, mais malgré cela Elena ne semblait toujours pas savoir qui était son mystérieux sauveur. Et à vrai dire, il préférait que cela reste ainsi.

Deux semaines plus tard, l'année se terminait enfin, et Elena retourna chez elle afin de retrouver sa petite sœur et ses parents. Ce fut probablement l'un des plus beau été de sa vie et lorsqu'il fut temps de retourner à Poudlard, sa seule consolation fut de savoir que cette année Mylie l'accompagnerait.

Le premier septembre au soir, Hallie vit sans surprise la petite sœur d'Elena se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers la table des Lions. Après avoir vécu presque toute la vie de la jeune Serpentarde, Hallie avait presque l'impression que c'était sa vie qu'on était entrain de résumé. Elle se reconnaissait parfaitement en Elena.

Durant toutes ces années, le mage noir qui avait anéanti la vie d'Hallie n'avait cessé d'augmenter en puissance, terrorisant de plus en plus la population sorcière. Hallie avait pu le constater lorsque l'annonce d'une attaque faisait planer un lourd silence sur la Grande Salle et que les élèves attendaient avec angoisse le journal, où la petite lettre noire qui annoncerait le décès d'un des membres de leur famille. Cela bien sûr, ne faisait qu'augmenter les tensions entre les maisons. Particulièrement entre celle de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

Hallie voyait également l'angoisse se peindre sur le visage d'Elena lors d'évènements comme ceux-là. Pour ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'elle, Hallie savait que si Elena perdait quelqu'un qui lui était cher, elle entrerait dans un long tunnel sombre.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, Hallie se sentait de plus en plus proche d'Elena, elles réagissaient de la même manière à chaque évènements et elles avaient exactement le même caractère.

Elle se sentait presque Elena. Ce qui était plutôt étrange comme sensation. Comme si on lui avait volé sa vie. Qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne.

Un soir d'octobre, lors de sa septième année, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête à Poudlard. En effet, le soir même une attaque avait été annoncé dans un village moldu, mais c'était les seules informations dont disposait les élèves. Alors que les élèves étaient tous dans la Grande Salle, Elena elle s'était réfugié dans une salle de classe vide, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à affronter tous ce monde. Elle n'avait pas allumer la lumière, se contentant simplement d'ouvrir grand les fenêtres. Un léger vent pénétra ses habits, la faisant frissonner. Elle s'apprêta à refermer les vitres lorsqu'une tâche noire se matérialisa non loin d'elle, semblant se rapprocher. Elle attendit un petit instant et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou. Elle le laissa entrer par la fenêtre et il la survola avant de faire tomber une lettre à ses pieds et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elena se pencha alors et ce qu'elle vit la figea.

Une enveloppe noire.

Le ciel. Noir.

Les nuages le recouvrait, empêchant les étoiles de se dévoiler sous ses yeux.

Elle tourna son regard vers ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Une enveloppe. Noire.

Doucement, elle sortit un objet fin de la poche de sa robe.

Une couteau. Noir.

Elle releva ses manches et appuya doucement la lame sur son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide apparaisse.

Du sang. Rouge.

Une douleur sans pareil envahit Hallie, et elle s'évanouit, inconsciente.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Bon je sais que je ne mérite pas de review vu la longue abscence mais.. une toute petite alors? (chibi eyes)**

**En tout cas merci à tous de continuer à suivre ça fait plaisir!**


End file.
